User talk:Iam"V"
So...I do have a fanfic starting....but I'm not sure if any of you are interested...but I highly doubt it since you probaly won't like what i write.... Hello Violet Hello again, I was wondering if add me? If you have yahoo, that is so I can ask you what your idea is of Manga Murder Cases, have you heard of them? -A RE: Your profile picture.....with the mello pic... Hi :) its pretty simple, I put the template on your profile, you just have to edit it :) --RobynRapter 22:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. I am not Beyond Birthday, that is true about me.... What about you Violet? You Beyond Birthday? I was just wanting your input about it.... Okay... -A Yahoo....Sure. Contact Me: adrian_rumbaugh@att.net Violet, Did you read the Message from BB? By the way very good fanfic, I would gladly love to play BB's part if you don't mind... -BB BB...I'm kinda having trouble with my system here... I would be glad to talk to you more...if I could find a place where we could talk...I would be glad to do so... Response... Violet, I need to know what you look like before meeting.... -BB (Send Me A Pic) At least you can do that, then I will consider us to meet. HAHAHAHA! Told you! And I don't care about your opinion, bye now. BB Reply Well, I read the manga occasionally and realized the dates are occuring. As for in terms of the manga's canon, Light will be in the Death Note and killed this Thursday. --RadicalEdward2 23:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's the story, do you wanna be in it? Me and my mates are doing this story Here is i guess what would be the blurb: 'Hello Near...I am BV' 4 years past the Kira case and something very strange is happening. A serial killer is starting to kill people in a style just like Beyond Birthday's...only it not just one or two... it's over 400. Near doesn't have a thing on the case and it not just this one. Every case that Near was close to cracking was solved before him by another detective, calling himself B.V. If this isn't enough, questions are being rased about Mello's death. It's perfect timing... because now Near knows what it's like to be second. B.V., B.V. where have I heard that name before...' then Near rembered,'you've got to be kidding me... B B, BV... is he the murderer? ''--'' by the way B.V. is a girl but this is before they meet her...I was wondering if I could use your name Victoria Valentine to be the name of Beyond Valentine's and Beyond Help's mother? Because it would make more sence and I couldn't think of a good name for their mother. (note: B.V. and B.H. are twin brother and sister and are the niece and nephew of BB) tell me what you think and tell me if it's ok I wont mind if you say no. Beyond-Valentine 11:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.. Yea Kind of.... Yea I was actually expecting that, about laughing at the picture... So it did not really do anything except needed time not to talk to you... Have you considered being in Beyond-Valentine's story it is quite wonderful. Any ways yea... --"World's Greatest Criminal" 23:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) How are you? V. How are things we should not be mad at one another, any ways hows life? --"World's Greatest Criminal" 17:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Because I have not gone soft... Why should I be mad at V and try to kill V? My true rival is L if you were L... That would be different hehehehe.... --"World's Greatest Criminal" 16:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ideas *embarest laugh*I know it isn't very interesting yet but that's beacause we are just brainstoming ideas. I will probally have the 1st chapter out by the end of this fortnight. It would of been sooner but I am buzy with school work and such. By the way Do you have any ideas? if you do please tell me. B.V. 07:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Angsty teenager, £, tea and same to you err... right I am probally younger than you...I'm 14 *embarrassed laugh* ^_^ There isn't that much difference in how I see your work (bar the fact I sometimes forget that you use $ instead of £) I think your story is great! ...and before you ask no I am not drinking tea (joke) how old are you? Your probally older than me ^_^ (Note: Half my family lives in Winchester...I wonder if I could pop round to Wammy's house when I go there next ^_^) B.V. 15:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks Whitney12 15:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Whitney12 Arigato Thank you for the fan fiction page. The story is fairly good. I like the ones you posted better. I have to agree with BV, you nailed L. NW. LOL LOOK YOU'RE AN OC THAT'S RATED MUCH HIGHER THAN EVERYONE ELSE LOL. This is why I hate OC's.